Panthéon des Héros
Le Panthéon des Héros Le Panthéon des Héros est une large pièce circulaire située directement en face de l'entrée du musée au bout du couloir. Elle comprend également les couloirs menant vers d'autres parties du musée ainsi que quelques expositions dédiés à d'autres éléments de Bordeciel tel que, la guerre civile, les pierres dressées, les autels des divins et d'autres encore. Anneau extérieur La liste des présentoirs est ordonnée de la manière suivante, on commence par la premier présentoir à côté de l'arche d'accès en venant de l'entrée et vous continuez dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Les passages 1er passage Escalier vers la Galerie Supérieure. Le couloir dispose de trois emplacements pour des tableaux. 2ème passage Droit devant se trouve la Salle des Curiosités. En-bas des escaliers se trouvent les portes menant à la Galerie des Arts et de la Culture (à gauche) et à la Galerie des Sciences Naturelles (à droite). Pierres Dressées Quand une pierre dressée est activée pour la première fois, elle sera déverrouillée dans l'exposition du musée et peut être activée pour recevoir la bénédiction de cette pierre, ou pour changer rapidement de bénédiction si nécessaire. Chaque pierre est entièrement fonctionnelle et très facile d'accès. C'est idéal pour activer une bénédiction précise ou pour en changer rapidement avant de quitter le musée. Chacune des 13 pierres dressées s'activent séparément après avoir activé la pierre originale. Vous devez attendre au moins 20 secondes entre la première activation de chaque pierre dressée car le script qui vérifie les effets des pierre dressées ne s'exécute que toutes les 20 secondes. Autels des Divins Lorsqu'un autel est activé pour la première fois, il sera déverrouillé dans l'exposition du musée. Les autels du musée sont pleinement fonctionnels et accordent la bénédiction associée. Vous devez attendre au moins 20 secondes entre la première activation de chaque autel car le script qui vérifie la bénédiction de l'autel ne s'exécute que toutes les 20 secondes. Statues de Compétences Les trois statues s'activent chacune après avoir monté à 100 trois compétences appropriées. Faire passer une compétence en Légendaire ou utiliser un débrideur pour augmenter ses compétences au-delà de 100 n'affecte pas les statues. Une fois les compétences montées à 100, elles sont prises en compte pour le déverrouillage des statues. *'Statue du Voleur': Avoir au moins 3 compétences de Voleur à 100. *'Statue du Mage': Avoir au moins 3 compétences de Mage 100. *'Statue du Guerrier:' Avoir au moins 3 compétences de Guerrier à 100. Exposition - Guerre Civile À droite en haut des escaliers se trouve une exposition statique sur la guerre civile, montrant les Impériaux ou les Sombrages selon le camp que vous avez choisi durant le guerre. L'exposition s'active à la conclusion de la guerre civile, soit après la quête Combattez pour Vendeaume ou Combattez pour Solitude. Certains mods peuvent empêcher l'activation de l'exposition. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez l'activer manuellement dans le Stock du Musée. Présentoir d'Armure de la Guerre Civile |- |Storm Cuirass |- |ou selon votre allégeance durant la guerre civile |- |General Tullius' Armor |} 3rd Doorway The stairs lead down to the Daedric Exhibit Hall (left) and the Planetarium (right, after Path to the Heavens) At the top of the stairs is a display dedicated to crafting skills. Crafting Skill Display Each is automatically enabled once the player reaches 100 in the respective skill, and remain enabled even if that skill is turned legendary and lower than 100. *'Blacksmithing Master Display:' Reach 100 in Smithing. *'Enchanting Master Display:' Reach 100 in Enchanting. *'Alchemy Master Display:' Reach 100 in Alchemy. Between the doors to the Daedric Exhibit Hall and the Planetarium is a single display for the Honorblade of Chorrol. 4th Doorway Stairway leading down to the Hall of Lost Empires. Dragonborn Static Display The display activates after completing ' '. The last main quest of the Dragonborn DLC. Dawnguard Static Display This display comes in two versions. One representing siding with the Dawnguard while the other shows the player siding with the Volhikar Vampires. In either case, the Dawnguard DLC main quest ' ' has to be completed for the display to show. Inner Ring en:Hall of Heroeses:Salón de Héroes Category:Musée Catégorie:Panthéon du héros